real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Communism
Communism is a far-left range of economic and social systems characterized by social ownership of the means of production and worker's self-management, as well as the political theories and movements associated with them. This political idea has been one of the most influential through the 20th and 21st centuries, particularly during the Cold War during the height of the Soviet Union's power. Though not as common as they were during the Cold War, communist/socialist regimes still exist in the world. It is considered to be a flawed and quite dangerous form of government. Many places where this system is tried ends with the country ending up in shambles, with no economy, limited food and water, and corrupt officials, many socialist countries are very dangerous. Many of these countries have fallen apart after years of this practice. History see History of communism at Wikipedia Types of communism Maoism Maoism, or Mao Zedong Thought (Chinese: 毛泽东思想; pinyin: Máo Zédōng sīxiǎng), is the Chinese communist variety of Marxism–Leninism that Mao Zedong developed for realising a socialist revolution in the agricultural, pre-industrial society of the People's Republic of China. The philosophic difference between Maoism and Marxism–Leninism is that the peasantry are the revolutionary vanguard in pre-industrial societies, rather than the proletariat. From the 1950s until the Chinese economic reforms of Deng Xiaoping in the late 1970s, Maoism was the political and military ideology of the Communist Party of China and of Maoist revolutionary movements throughout the world. Juche Juche is the official state ideology of North Korea, described by the government as "Kim Il-sung's original, brilliant and revolutionary contribution to national and international thought". It postulates that "man is the master of his destiny", that the Korean masses are to act as the "masters of the revolution and construction" and that by becoming self-reliant and strong, a nation can achieve true socialism. Anarcho-communism Anarcho-communism, also referred to as anarchist communism, communist anarchism, free communism, and libertarian communism, is a political philosophy and anarchist school of thought which advocates the abolition of the state, capitalism, wage labour and private property (while retaining respect for personal property, along with collectively-owned items, goods and services) in favor of common ownership of the means of production, direct democracy, and a horizontal network of workers' councils with production and consumption based on the guiding principle: "From each according to his ability, to each according to his needs". Some forms of anarcho-communism such as insurrectionary anarchism are strongly influenced by egoism and radical individualism, believing anarcho-communism to be the best social system for the realization of individual freedom. Most anarcho-communists view anarcho-communism as a way of reconciling the opposition between the individual and society. The far-left extremist group Antifa are excellent examples of anarcho-communists. Council communism Council communism is a movement originating in Germany and the Netherlands in the 1920s. Its primary organization was the Communist Workers Party of Germany. Council communism continues today as a theoretical and activist position within both left-wing Marxism and libertarian socialism. The central argument of council communism, in contrast to those of social democracy and Leninist communism, is that democratic workers' councils arising in the factories and municipalities are the natural form of working class organization and governmental power. This view is opposed to both the reformist and the Leninist ideologies, with their stress on respectively parliaments and institutional government (i.e. by applying social reforms on the one hand and vanguard parties and participative democratic centralism on the other). The core principle of council communism is that the government and the economy should be managed by workers' councils composed of delegates elected at workplaces and recallable at any moment. As such, council communists oppose state-run authoritarian "state socialism"/"state capitalism". They also oppose the idea of a "revolutionary party", since council communists believe that a revolution led by a party will necessarily produce a party dictatorship. Council communists support a worker's democracy, which they want to produce through a federation of workers' councils. World communism World communism (also known as global communism) is a form of communism which has an international scope. The long-term goal of world communism is a worldwide communist society that is stateless (lacking any state), which may be achieved through an intermediate-term goal of either a voluntary association of sovereign states (a global alliance) or a world government (a single worldwide state). A series of internationals have worked toward world communism and they have included the First International, the Second International, the Third International (the Communist International or Comintern), the Fourth International, the Revolutionary Internationalist Movement, the World Socialist Movement and variant offshoots. These are a quite heterogeneous group despite their common ultimate goal of a stateless and global communist society. Arab socialism Arab socialism (Arabic: الاشتراكية العربية‎, romanized: Al-Ishtirākīya Al-‘Arabīya) is a political ideology based on the combination of Pan-Arabism and communism. Arab socialism is distinct from the much broader tradition of socialist thought in the Arab world, which predates Arab socialism by as much as fifty years. The term "Arab socialism" was coined by Michel Aflaq, the principal founder of Ba'athism and the Arab Socialist Ba'ath Party in Syria, in order to distinguish his version of socialist ideology from the international socialist movement. Stalinism Stalinism was the theory and practice of communism practiced by Joseph Stalin, leader of the Soviet Union from 1928–1953. Officially it adhered to Marxism–Leninism, but whether Stalin's practices actually followed the principles of Marx and Lenin is a subject of debate and criticism. In contrast to Marx and Lenin, Stalin made few new theoretical contributions. Stalin's main contributions to communist theory were Socialism in One Country and the theory of Aggravation of class struggle under socialism, a theoretical base supporting the repression of political opponents as necessary. Stalinism took an aggressive stance on class conflict, utilizing state violence in an attempt to forcibly purge society of the bourgeoisie. The groundwork for the Soviet policy concerning nationalities was laid out in Stalin's 1913 work Marxism and the National Question. Trotskyism Trotskyism is the theory of Marxism as advocated by Leon Trotsky. Trotsky considered himself a Bolshevik–Leninist, arguing for the establishment of a vanguard party. He considered himself an advocate of orthodox Marxism. His politics differed greatly from those of Stalin or Mao, most importantly in declaring the need for an international "permanent revolution" and arguing that democracy is essential to both socialism and communism. Numerous groups around the world continue to describe themselves as Trotskyist and see themselves as standing in this tradition, although they have diverse interpretations of the conclusions to be drawn from this. Irish republican socialism Socialism has traditionally been part of the Irish republican movement since the early 20th century, when James Connolly, an Irish Marxist theorist, took part in the Easter Rising of 1916. Today, most Irish nationalist and Republican organizations located in Northern Ireland advocate some form of socialism, both Marxist and non-Marxist. The Social Democratic and Labour Party, which until recently was the largest nationalist party in Northern Ireland, promotes social democracy, while militant Republican parties such as Sinn Féin, Republican Sinn Féin, and the 32 County Sovereignty Movement all promote their own varieties of democratic socialism intended to re-distribute wealth on an all-island basis once a united Ireland has been achieved. The Irish Republican Socialist Movement, encompassing the Irish Republican Socialist Party and Irish National Liberation Army, as well as the defunct Official Irish Republican Army and Irish National Liberation Front, are known for promoting an ideology which combines Marxist-Leninism with traditional revolutionary militant Republicanism and is said to be the most direct fulfillment of Connolly's legacy. Ho Chi Minh Thought Ho Chi Minh Thought (Vietnamese: Tư tưởng Hồ Chí Minh; literally "Thoughts of Ho Chi Minh") is the political philosophy of the Communist Party of Vietnam. Since 1991, the contents of Ho Chi Minh's thought were formed and developed in association with the periods of Ho Chi Minh's activities in the revolutionary movement of Vietnam and internationally as integral to the curriculum of fundamental instruction for civil servants in Vietnam. At the beginning and the middle of the 20th century, Ho Chi Minh Thought was the crystallization of Vietnamese culture, French revolutionary ideas, liberal ideas, Marxist–Leninist communist ideals and Ho Chi Minh's personal qualities. Ho Chi Minh Thought considered the peasantry to be the most popular force of the nationalist movement, which was the basis for the struggle for national liberation, with the blood of the working class, oppressed by the colonialists, France and the minions (feudal and landlords), ready to stand up with workers in the developing proletarian revolution. In the Party's Revolutionary Strategy, Ho Chi Minh wrote: "The Party must recruit the majority of the peasants and rely on the poor peasants to make a revolutionary land, to build the landlords and feudal lords. The workers and the peasants (the public, the cooperative) from being under the power and influence of the national capitalists, the Party must communicate with the capitalist, intellectual, middle-class". African socialism African socialism is a belief in sharing economic resources in a traditional African way, as distinct from classical socialism. Many African politicians of the 1950s and 1960s professed their support for African socialism, although definitions and interpretations of this term varied considerably. Nasserism Nasserism (Arabic: التيار الناصري‎ at-Tayyār an-Nāṣerī) is a socialist Arab nationalist political ideology based on the thinking of Gamal Abdel Nasser, one of the two principal leaders of the 1952 July movement and Egypt's second President. Spanning the domestic and international spheres, it combines elements of Arab socialism, republicanism, nationalism, anti-imperialism, developing world solidarity and international non-alignment. In the 1950s and 1960s, Nasserism was amongst the most potent political ideologies in the Arab world. This was especially true following the Suez Crisis of 1956 (known in Egypt as the Tripartite Aggression), the political outcome of which was seen as a validation of Nasserism and a tremendous defeat for Western imperial powers. During the Cold War, its influence was also felt in other parts of Africa and the developing world, particularly with regard to anti-imperialism and non-alignment. Titoism Titoism is described as the post-World War II policies and practices associated with Josip Broz Tito during the Cold War, characterized by an opposition to the Soviet Union. It usually represents Tito's Yugoslav doctrine in Cold War international politics. It emerged with the Yugoslav Partisans' liberation of Yugoslavia independently of, or without much help from, the Red Army, resulting in Yugoslavia being the only Eastern European country to remain "socialist, but independent" after World War II as well as resisting Soviet Union pressure to become a member of the Warsaw Pact. Christian communism Christian communism is a form of religious communism based on Christianity. It is a theological and political theory based upon the view that the teachings of Jesus Christ compel Christians to support communism as the ideal social system. Although there is no universal agreement on the exact date when Christian communism was founded, many Christian communists assert that evidence from the Bible (in the Acts of the Apostles) suggests that the first Christians, including the apostles, established their own small communist society in the years following Jesus' death and resurrection. As such, many advocates of Christian communism argue that it was taught by Jesus and practiced by the apostles themselves. Some independent historians confirm it. Marxist feminism Marxist feminism is an ideology that combines communism and Radical feminism, based on a theory created by the late Karl Marx, the founder of communism, that the capitalist system oppresses women by forcing them into gender roles, which Marx noted began around the same time as society began to oppress the workers. As such, many Marxists and radical feminists believe that the capitalist system must be overthrown to achieve women's liberation. Socialism of the 21st Century Socialism of the 21st Century is a socialist ideology based on the idea that socialist leaders must win power democratically and hold referendums to decide how to deal with important issues and create economic equivalency based on labour value, which is to be determined by those who directly create value. It is prominent among Latin American leaders such as Hugo Chávez and Nicolás Maduro of Venezuela, Néstor Kirchner of Argentina, Rafael Correa of Ecuador, Evo Morales of Bolivia and Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva of Brazil. Villains That Were Communist/Socialist Individuals *Abdullah Öcalan *Abimael Guzmán *Ahmed Hassan al-Bakr *Ahmed Sékou Touré *Aleksandar Ranković *Alexander Lukashenko *Alfrēds Rubiks *Bashar al-Assad *Bolesław Bierut *Boriss Pugo *Che Guevara *Chin Peng *Choi Yong-kun *Choummaly Sayasone *Czesław Kiszczak *Deng Xiaoping *Deniz Gezmiş *Dilma Rousseff *Dursun Karataş *Egon Krenz *Elena Ceaușescu *Enver Hoxha *Erich Honecker *Fidel Castro *Gamal Abdel Nasser *Gerry Adams *Hafez al-Assad *Hồ Chí Minh *Hu Jintao *Hugo Chávez *İbrahim Kaypakkaya *Isaias Afewerki *Islam Karimov *Izzat Ibrahim al-Douri *Jim Jones *José Eduardo dos Santos *Jose Maria Sison *Joseph Stalin *Josip Broz Tito *Khorloogiin Choibalsan *Kim Il-Sung *Kim Jong-Il *Kim Jong-un *Kim Philby *Klement Gottwald *Lavrentiy Beria *Lazar Kaganovich *Lee Harvey Oswald *Leonid Brezhnev *Li Peng *Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva *Malcolm X *Mao Zedong *Mátyás Rákosi *Mengistu Haile Mariam *Mohammad Najibullah *Muammar Gaddafi *Michel Temer *Ne Win *Nicolae Ceaușescu *Nicolás Maduro *Nursultan Nazarbayev *Pol Pot *Robert Mugabe *Saddam Hussein *Saparmurat Niyazov *Siad Barre *Sukarno *Than Shwe *Todor Zhivkov *Vladimir Lenin *Vyacheslav Molotov *Walter Ulbricht *Wojciech Jaruzelski *Xi Jinping *Yasser Arafat *Yılmaz Güney *Yumjaagiin Tsedenbal *Yuri Andropov Organizations *Antifa *Army of the Men of the Naqshbandi Order *Ba'ath Party *Boricua Popular Army *Cheka *Communist Party of China *Communist Party of Cuba *Communist Party of Latvia *Communist Party of Lithuania *Communist Party of Vietnam *Democratic Front for the Liberation of Palestine *Derg *ETA *FARC *Irish Republican Army *Japanese Red Army *KGB *Khmer Rouge *Kurdistan Workers' Party *Lao People's Revolutionary Party *League of Communists of Yugoslavia *League of Militant Atheists *New People's Army *NKVD *Paraguayan People's Army *Pathet Lao *People's Mujahedin of Iran *Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine *Revolutionary People's Liberation Party/Front *Shining Path *SMERSH *Stasi *Việt Cộng *Weather Underground *Workers' Party of Korea *ZANU-PF Former communists *Cambodian People's Party *Hun Sen *Slobodan Milošević *Viktor Orbán *Viktor Yanukovych *Vladimir Putin Category:Grey Zone Category:Oppressors Category:Delusional Category:Anarchist Category:Lawful Evil Category:Political Category:Starvers Category:Hypocrites Category:Anti - Villain Category:Anti-Religious Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Cold war villains Category:Wrathful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Embezzlers Category:Thief Category:Torturer Category:Totalitarians Category:Brainwasher Category:Propagandist Category:Anti-Semetic Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mass Murderers Category:Genocidal Category:Warlords Category:War Criminal Category:Villains of World War 2 Category:Villains of World War 1 Category:Slaver Category:Iconoclasts Category:Cults Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Internet Memes Category:Mutilators Category:Arsonist Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Vengeful Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Con Artists Category:Social Darwinist Category:Ideologies Category:Organizations Category:Ableist Category:Anti-Christian Category:Anti-Catholic Category:Misandrists Category:Misogynists Category:Liars